Many drivers, at one time or another, have experienced difficulty in locating a vehicle that they have previously parked. Malls, airports, and other large venues often feature parking garages or tiered parking structures that make losing a vehicle particularly easy and finding a misplaced vehicle particularly challenging. Portable electronic devices have been developed that may help a driver locate a parked vehicle. However, many of these devices include an integrated GPS system, which must identify the GPS location of the device before the relative position of the vehicle may be determined. As a result of this GPS-dependency, such devices may fail to operate properly in areas where satellite reception is poor or lacking. Unfortunately, such areas may include parking garages and tiered parking structures.
There thus exists an ongoing need to provide a parked vehicle location system that may guide a user back to his or her vehicle without the aid of satellite signals. It would be desirable if such a device were integrated into an existing electronic device of the type typically carried by a driver, such as a keyfob. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.